mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic Island
About Psychic Island, '''previously known as "Fire Frontier", is the eighth Island available to the player, the third Island with the Fire element in a breedable form, and the first island with the Psychic element. Psychic Island is confirmed to be at the location of Space Island before it disappeared. It was first released on September 4, 2019, as "Fire Frontier". It was later renamed Psychic Island on September 25, 2019. Fourth Element At the time of release, only three elements of Psychic Island were decided, the last to be decided by the community. However, as of September 25, 2019, a new element (Psychic) has been created for Psychic Island, with new monsters with the respective tribe along with the tribes already established, and is renamed Psychic Island. Link to video here. Indigenous Monsters The Monsters of '''Psychic Island are of the Fire, Plant, Water, and Psychic elements. Since Psychic Island lacks the Earth, Cold, Air, and Faerie elements, no monster with these elements can exist on it. Just as with Fire Haven and Fire Oasis, there is also a difference with monsters that have the Fire element, as they take longer to breed and more difficult to obtain because of their long absence from the monster world; this also applies to the newly introduced Psychic Monsters. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Special Occasions There are currently no Special Occasions in Psychic Island. Music The song plays at 130 bpm in a 4/4 time signature. It switches between the keys of A Minor and G Major. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that the monster represents. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Psychic Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Gallery Fire Frontier Empty.jpg|Fire Frontier, before 4th element reveal 156999235787932838.png|an eye for an eye Theremind.png|Theremind, the monster with the Psychic Element Psychic Island (No Obstacles).jpg|Psychic Island Without Obstacles Notes * The island was originally called Fire Frontier during its release. * Prior to September 25th, 2019, it was the only island to have 3 elements. ** It is now also currently the only island to have the Psychic Element * Psychic Island is the first island since Wublin Island to introduce completely new monsters. * Psychic Island is the second island to allow breeding monsters of different classes together, with the first being Shugabush Island. *This is the Titan with the most eyes if the eyes revolving around the island are included (totaling up to 10 eyes). Otherwise, it is still tied for the most eyes, with Ethereal Island being the other contestant (unless the nostrils are eyes, in which case it is second, with Ethereal Island having 7 eyes). However, as the island was shown to have an extra eye hidden under some scorpion looking appendages, so it may have the most eyes. * It apparently has eyes instead of critters, or the critters look similarly to eyes that float around the edges. If these are indeed part of the Titan and not individual critters, then it may have the most eyes, even beating ethereal island(if ethereal island only has 1 less eye than Psychic Island) * Considering that Obstacles are not random, it has approximately the grand total of 121 eyes by default (not including the floating eyes). * It is also currently the only Island whose eyes are constantly open. This is very special, as no other island has permanently open eyes. Most of them are usually closed, and no eye is seen. Fire Haven has a bright light that moves under its eyelid and Composer Island opens its eyes every now and then. Party island has a creature with constant open eyes, but it is on a so-called Glubber and not a Colossal or Titan. * As of September 25, 2019, It is also the only island known to have a constantly and fully open eye, due to an extra eye shown being hidden away by some limbs. ** Monster-Handler Matt explained in episode 44 of My Singing Monsters Live that Fire Frontier's creature is a Titan, not a Colossal (unlike previous Islands). ***This has been proven by the game's new info screen, stating that it is a Titan known as Cruv'laapht. * The old description hints that, if they are found, the Dawn of Fire islands may come back, probably looking different (and maybe having Colossals or Titans) to match the look of the original game, while also having their respective Monsters on them. The description of Psychic Island implies that Space Island had "blipped out of time and space" and will most likely not return. * It is so far the only Island where the Basic Castle can produce sounds. It was confirmed by Monster Handler Matt that this is a bug that will be fixed as soon as possible. * The Psychic Monsters appear to be a mix of the Team Cold and Team Earth's Arguments, having instrumentals, along with a monster that looks like the Pom-Pom, and having multiple Percussion monsters. * This is the first island with Natural Breeding to not feature the Air Element in any form since Plant Island. The second is Faerie Island. * The song of Psychic Island begins in the same tempo and key as that of Space Island from Dawn of Fire. The same is true for Faerie Island in relation to Cloud Island. * The platforms below the ones for the Breeding Structure and Nursery previously couldn't have anything placed on them. * The way Space Island is described in the Island's bio, "a cosmic island from ancient times," is the same way Starhenge is described in Rare Reebro's bio. Category:Islands Category:Psychic Island Category:Titans